


What to Expect When You're (Magical Force) Expecting

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, Fixing the Jedi Code, Gen, Happy AU, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, Magical Pregnancy, Non Explicit Vomiting, Not Canon Compliant, Not a main character tho, Pregnancy, References to the Jedi Council, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Force Did It, Trans Female Character, Yoda is Wrong, breaking the Jedi Code, only a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: Au in which the Team are cis girls who end up pregnant by their girlfriends through magical Force Shenanigans.Or, the Force is tired of its Jedi believing shit like the Code, and decides to intervene- through babies.ie. Crack treated seriously





	What to Expect When You're (Magical Force) Expecting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Distaff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8995492) by [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26). 



> So rough premise is the summary. Basically the Force got tired of the Jedi's shit and decided the best way to intervene was to give them adorable babies, and allow things to go from there. Too much more and I'll give away the (rambling, thin) plot.
> 
> Basically, Anakin and Padme are born cis girls who cannot have a child together- but the Force makes it work.
> 
> Obi-Wan is a cis girl and Satine is a trans girl, but they're on serious birth control- so the Force makes it work again.

Anakin Skywalker was- in a word- freaking out. She'd never imagined this would happen- her and Padme weren't exactly compatible in that regard. But she couldn't deny the facts. She was pregnant. And the child was definitely Padme’s. She could feel it.

She thought back to her mother’s stories- the non-explanation that she didn't have a father. When she was older, she’d dismissed that as her mother trying to shield her from an unpleasant truth. Clearly that had been a mistake.

She'd known something was wrong but she'd been putting off figuring out what it was, until suddenly she'd felt another Force presence- stunningly bright and coming from inside her. She'd quickly clamped down her shields around and over the new presence. Though in reflection, it wasn't really new, just stronger. She'd has the vague sense of another presence nearby for weeks, but it hadn't been strong enough to bother worrying about.

Now though, now it was something to worry about. She tried not to hyperventilate. She couldn't be pregnant! She was in the middle of a war! That was no place to be pregnant. Besides which, this could ruin her life and her standing with the Jedi and just be so bad for her in so many ways.

But. At the same time. She felt giddiness ring through her at the thought of a baby- a child between her and Padme. She had been wondering about leaving the Jedi Order for a while now. Perhaps this was the universe's way of telling her she should. If she couldn't keep this little piece of joy and remain a Jedi, maybe she shouldn't remain a Jedi.

Still, the thought of leaving in the middle of the war was not a thought she was comfortable with.

Which clearly meant she couldn't tell anyone she was pregnant. Not until it became too hard to hide anyway. She'd just have to be more careful from here on out.

-  
It was two weeks after Anakin had noticed the Force presence that the morning sickness started. She'd been dreading it, but it turned out not to be too bad- for her anyway. She was sure others had it worse. For her, it was just a mild nausea at intermittent times throughout the day. Nothing she couldn't handle. The increase in how much sleep she needed was a problem though. She tended to skimp on sleep but now she could barely keep her eyes open at late hours of the night.

It did have one benefit though. It made it easier to nag Obi-Wan into stopping the planning and going to bed when she was so obviously tired. Obi-Wan had seemed especially tired recently too. The other day, Anakin had found her nodding off at her desk in fact.

And the fact that she constantly had to pee was… not ideal. But she could deal with it. Regular women dealt with early pregnancy symptoms all the time in their everyday lives, she could do it too!

She was just glad her symptoms weren't more severe. She couldn't imagine having to deal with that on the front lines.

-

Obi-Wan emerged from the fresher where she'd just finished vomiting- again. It was too early in the morning to be up being approximately three in the morning. She'd been feeling ill for almost a month now, but it had only turned to actual vomiting in the last week.

She hadn't gone to anyone about it. She'd considered it, at first, after all, she didn't want to end up compromised on the battlefield. But when the nausea kept going and more symptoms started showing up, she'd gotten an uncomfortable feeling she knew what was causing the sickness.

She was just glad that so far she'd never gotten sick in front of anyone- she didn't want their questions. It was less fortunate that this was because she'd primarily been ill in the early evenings, when she was planning strategy, and during the wee hours of the morning. The latter option had not helped with the constant exhaustion she found herself with, stemming from both the pressure of war and the hormones racing through her body.

If this was what she thought it was, she couldn't believe this had happened. Her and Satine were so careful. Satine was on hormones for Force’s sake! That alone should have been enough to prevent this, but certainly they had other precautions, knowing that that wasn't always enough.

But she was rapidly running out of other options as to want it could be.

She was putting off thinking about what she would do if it turned out to be true. If she really was- pregnant. Every time she tried to bring it up, her mind refuted her, telling her that there could always be another explanation- that she didn't know yet.

But she knew. Deep in her bones, she knew. She was going to be a mother. At least- if she didn't do anything to stop it. But somehow, she couldn't quite bring herself to imagine taking that path. She'd considered it quite seriously when the idea had first come up and found herself driven away from that choice by sentimentality- by attachment. For that very reason she should choose it. It wasn't the Jedi way. But hell, as Satine had once said she never did anything by halves. Despite everything- despite how she couldn't imagine how this could all work out for her, the thought of a child- of a small piece of her and Satine- was wonderful. Amazing.

Don't get her wrong, it was a nightmare at the same time, but she had dealt with nightmares before. She could do with a little amazing.


End file.
